The Dare REVISED
by blackwings23
Summary: They hate each other's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Summary: They hate each other's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

Sam: 15

Danny: 17

Valerie: 16

Tucker: 17

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

"Agggghhhhhh! Shit! How'd it get to be 9:00 already!"

I ran into the bathroom quickly trying to take a shower. In 5 minutes I came out fully clothed, except for my boots. "_Where are my boots"?_

"Ugh! I don't have time for this. SARA"! (Sam's older sister). "Where are my boots"!

"Down here next to your skates. Where you always leave them!" she shouted up to me.

"Oh that's right"! I said to myself.

I ran down stairs grabbed my skates and boots and headed out the door with nothing but an apple in my hand. Not even hearing my sister yelling at me to come back and get my lunch. As I skated to school just 4 blocks from my house, I was enjoying the smell of spring season. It was always my favorite season of the year, it was always so beautiful, with mother nature doing her job. I'm guessing I was too entranced with the scenery I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Cuz before my very eyes I noticed a turn I was supposed to make but I was way too close to it to turn or stop. So I skated faster towards the turn and grabbed the pole, helping me make a very sharp turn but soon I found myself on the ground, apparently I bumped into someone. I sat up to apologize when I noticed who the person was. Danny Fenton. "_Ugh! I hate him"!_

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time idiot!" he snapped at me.

I got mad very quickly. "Excuse me! If you were paying attention you would've seen me coming towards you and would've moved. So don't blame this on me! Besides, last time I checked you had a car!"

He stood up and towered over me trying to intimidate me. "If you must know, my car is in the shop until tomorrow! So buzz off!"

"Bite me!" I mugged him and started walking a different way.

I tried getting up but I slipped on the corner off my skates and fell back down. I ignored the fact that Danny was sitting there laughing at me. I didn't think it was very funny. My ass hurts now. I finally stood all the way up and continued to go to school, and Danny went the other way. Doesn't he know school is this way? Whatever.

At school...

I walked into my first class of the day, Math. It's not like I hated the subject, I just hated the teacher teaching the subject.

"Okay students open your books to page 275." Mr. Lancer said.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head to see who it was and what the hell they wanted. It was Valerie.

"Hey what's up?"

I let my guard down seeing as she was my best friend. "Oh hey Val! Not much you? I heard you had a cold last week. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess that's what I get for drinking every body's leftover slushies at lunch." She said laughing a little.

"I told you you'd regret doing that."

"You were right, as usual." She said.

We continued to talk when a door slammed opened. Everyone looked up to see who it was.

Mr. Lancer handed Danny a pink slip. _" That's what he gets for trying to make an entrance." _"Detention Mr. Fenton for being late in my class."

"What! I'm only a few minutes late you can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Sit down Mr. Fenton!"

I could've sworn his eyes flashed green for a little bit but when he turned around they were the same beautiful deep blue eyes I always see. Wait! Did I just say beautiful? Never mind. Danny walked down my ideal and sat down behind me. When Mr. Lancer turned back to the chalkboard to continue teaching, I turned and whispered a comment to him.

"Gotta go." Valerie whispered to me as she moved from Danny's seat. _"Why does he have to sit behind me?"_

"What happened Fenton? Finally took my advice and got lost?" I said giving him a fake smile.

He looked up at me clearly not amused. "Shut it Manson. Before I make you."

"Oh! I'm scared, what are you gonna do? Cut me with your pink slip?"

"Yep. Right across that ugly face of yours you stupid bit—"

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson. Is there something you like to share with the class?" Mr. Lancer asked looking at us along with the rest of the class.

"No sir!" we both spoke out at the same time.

"Good!" he said and went right back to teaching.

I turned around in my seat and sat there quietly for the rest of the day. Or at least I tired to until I felt a couple of big thumps in the back of my seat.

I turned around. "Would you stop!"

"What! I'm not doing anything!" he said trying to look innocent.

"Liar!" I stated.

"That's mature." He said sarcastically.

"Shove it." I retorted.

"Have you ever thought you're just making all of this up in your head so you have an excuse to look at me?"

"Yeah right! Why would I want to look at you?"

He smiled and leaned over. "Cuz you know you think I'm sexy!

"Please! So not!"

"Now look who's the lair." He said.

"Will you just shut up!" getting angrier by the second. _"Ugh! He really gets my go!"_

"Ms. Manson, Principal's office now! You too Mr. Fenton. And after school detention."

"What! That's not fair!" "Stop copying my sentences! No you! Ugh!"

We both stormed out the room and into the principals' office. She wasn't there so we just sat in the two chairs in silence.

Danny spoke out. "This is your entire fault Manson. All that just cuz I was kicking your chair."

"So you admit it! You were kicking my chair!"

"I did not!"

"You just said it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"LAIR!"

We continued to argue not noticing the Principal standing right next to us. She was staring to get a headache from all our yelling. She took a deep breath and made a really loud whistle that kind of hurt my ears.

"Now the both of you. Sit down!" she ordered. We did as we were told and sat down.

"Now you two have been at this since time began! And frankly you're really starting to piss me and the other teachers off. So I'm just going to give you two a week of detention. And Mr. Fenton, skip and I'll make sure that you'll be kicked off the basketball team for good. You have 20 detentions to pay off because of your constant skipping.

"I have practice after school. I don't have time for detention." He said.

"I don't care. I've notified your coach and he thinks it's a great idea for you to take a break from practice because of your behavior. Now get to class."

We walked out the principals office glaring at each other. But then I saw an evil grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked knowing he was up to something.

"I was just thinking maybe we could burry the hatchet. I mean we've been at this for years. What do you say? Friends?"

He came beside me and gave me a hug. And I have to say...I was a little creeped out.

"Okay get off! You weirdo!" I said pushing him away and walking to class.

I said as I began to ran off into the hall. What a freak!

* * *

A/N: I've come a long way since 2008 so I have decided to completely redo this story from start to finish. Hope you like the revised version. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Oh It's On!

The Dare

A Danny Phantom Story

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Summary: They hate each other's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS

Chapter 2: Oh It's On!

Sam: 15

Danny: 17

Valerie: 16

Tucker: 17

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

I walked up to my locker, actually it was more like stomping, and found Valerie waiting for me.

"Hey Sam!" Val stopped and took a good look at me. "Whoa! I know you're goth and all but that gloomy aura you're possessing is really over the top. What's up?"

"You mean before or after I was being barked at through the halls?" I said literally throwing my books into my locker.

"Why were you being barked at? " Val asked trying to keep laugh in.

"Oh! Maybe because a certain someone put an "I'm a dog so bark at me on my back!"

"Who"? Said Val looking very confused.

"DANNY FENTON!" I shouted very loudly through the halls. My scream could be heard all through the school. So I know that son of a bitch Fenton must've heard it.

Danny's P.O.V

I turned around from my locker as I heard my name being shouted through the halls. I smirked and chuckled under my breath.

"Looks like she found the sign I put on her back." I said turning back to my locker.

"Who? '' Tucker came up and asked after hearing me.

"Sam.'' I simply said.

"Dude you didn't!" He said laughing.

"I did!'' I said closing my locker and grinning.

"Dude!"

We did our guy hand shake and laughed while we imagined what her face must look like right now. I have a feeling something's going to happen today. Then I felt a tap on my back. I turned around and saw a very red Sam. How'd she get over here so fast, her locker's on the other side of the school.

"I believe this is yours!'' She said practically screaming in my ear. But I shrugged it off.

"Took you long enough to find it." I said crumbling it up and throwing it in the trash can. She was even more pissed at me; I know I shouldn't be so mean, but I can't help it. It's fun messing with her. She tried to tackle me but Valerie grabbed her before she had a chance to.

"Hey Valerie!" Tuck said peeking behind me.

"Hi Tuck!"

Val continued to try and hold her back but she was too strong and ended up walking to me anyway, with Valerie's arms still around her.

"Ugh! You make me sick! " Sam said finishing our argument.

"Trust me you're not that pleasant to be around either." I said smirking.

"And wipe that stupid smirk off your face. It's so damn annoying!" She yelled.

"Don't you mean sexy?" I asked trying to tick her off more.

"NO!"

"Relax Sammy." I said holding up my hands in a defensive way.

''Don't call me that!" She yelled even louder, causing a group of people to form around us.

"Why? I think it really grows on you." I said trying to tick her off even more.

"And I'm sure nothing grows on you." She said grinning at me, knowing that I knew what she meant, and so did everyone else. Danny was shocked at that come back, no one has ever talked to him like that not even Sam. I looked around and noticed that everyone was waiting to see what I was going to say or do next. I had to think of something quick to cover my embarrassment. I smirked and grabbed Sam by the wrist and put my hand up to her chin.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." I repeated over again and again. "If you wanted to see so bad you should've said something."

She pushed him off of her and was about to punch him until Val held her back once again.

"See you around Sammmy!" I said grinning like I had something planned for her later, which I really didn't I just like her to overact over what she thinks I'm going to do.

"!" I heard Sam scream behind me. Damn! She has to know that she is making the whole student body deaf.

Sam's P.O.V

"I'LL KILL HIM!" I said while pacing.

"Whoa girl! Calm down!" Val said trying to calm me down.

"I will not calm down!'' I said. I walked over to the set of lockers and punched a hole in it.

"Um...Sam!" Val said trying to get my attention.

"What!"

Val pointed to my back and I noticed a piece of paper. I read what it said and I was even more pissed.

"THAT IS IT!" He wants a war! He's going to get one!" I said crushing the paper in my fist. "It is so ON!"

Later in 3rd period...

I was of course late for class again but the teacher didn't seem to notice. So I quietly snuck into the class without making a signal sound until...

"Hey Sammy baby! Over here!"

I turned and saw Danny waving towards me with an evil smirk and knew what he was doing. I got kind of scared when I felt someone breathing hard on the back of my neck. I turned around slowly only to see our English teacher glaring at me. I gave him a weak smile, but he growled and handed me a slip for detention. I sighed and sat down in the only seat that was available, in front of Fenton.

"You'll pay for this." I whispered.

"Oh! I'm so scared." He whispered a little too loudly but luckily the teacher didn't hear. I quickly thought up a plan to get back at him when Mr. Esise called him up to talk to him about something. My perfect chance as he came back down the ideal I shot a spit ball at the back of Mr. Esise neck. I quickly gave the straw and paper balls to Danny and like an idiot he just stood there with them in his hand.

"MR. FENTON! SINCE YOU LIKE TO PLAY WITH PAPER, YOU CAN STAY AFTER SCHOOL AND CLEAN THE TRASH UP IN THE SCHOOL. I'LL TELL THE JANITOR HE CAN TAKE TODAY OFF"! Mr. Esise yelled at Danny. He didn't like it when people tested him like that, which is why this was the perfect plan for step one of my revenge.

"But Mr. Esise I..." Danny tried to say but was cut off but Mr. Esise's yelling.

"No butts! Now sit yours down now!" He shouted.

Mr. Esise also sat down to do some paper work but felt something very uncomfortable. He tried to get up but his butt was glued to the chair, the easiest trick in the book. He glared at Danny and came towards his seat. While he was still in the chair, I reached in his desk and pulled out a tube of super glue.

Danny knew where this was going. "Mr. Esise I swear I didn't do it!"

"The evidence speaks for itself. You're coming with me." Mr. Esise said as he pulled Danny out the room.

"What? Wait! But I didn't..." Again he wasn't able to finish his sentence, he was cut off by the slam of the door. As soon as they left the room Val and I began to crack up laughing.

"That was hilarious! You are an evil mastermind." She said high-fiving me.

"Why thank you!" I said.

After class...

We walked down to down to my locker to pick a book to return to the library, when I saw a familiar person on a latter to the window to the computer lab.

"This is a good look for you. No really it is." I said laughing a little bit.

"Whatever! Laugh it up. But I'll get you for this". He said growling at me. I guess he didn't find this very funny, pity, I find this hilarious!

I shrugged at his reaction. "Hey! You're the one who started the whole war."

"I was just playing around. But now it's go time!" He said. But unfortunately I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. So I didn't take it seriously.

"Whatever. Just don't cry when I embarrass you in front of the whole school." I stopped and remembered something. "Oh by the way! Smile!"

I took a picture with my camera phone and put as my screen saver.

I smiled and showed him the picture. "Great picture for the year book. Don't you think?"

He growled at me but lost his balance and fell off the latter, splashing the bucket of water all over him and the floor, just as Mr. Esise walked by.

He simply skipped over the puddle of water and continued walking as he spoke out. "When you're done cleaning the windows Mr. Fenton, mop the floor.

A while later I needed to go to the bathroom. I was in Spanish class at the time. I raised my hand and the teacher allowed me to go. I ran into the bathroom having to go really bad and all and ended up running right back out as I realized that was the boys bathroom. If that's the boys bathroom then why is the girls bathroom sign on the door? And what's this note? I picked it up and read what it said and I knew who it had to be.

"Fenton". I knew it had to be him. It was like that for the whole day pretty much. I tripped him into a girl and he fell on her and got punched by her boyfriend. The quarter back for the football team. He told some of the gangster girls I was a lesbian, and they keep trying to ask me out now. I would put dead ants in is pudding, don't ask where I got that. And he would sign me up for the spring dance committee by myself. Great I wasn't even going to the dance and now I have to be in charge of it! So I did the most evil prank ever. When he gym class I made an fake announcement that there was a fire and that everyone should evacuate the building. He ran outside in nothing but a towel wrapped around him. Soup was still in his hair and his was dripping wet. Apparently he was still in the shower when I made the announcement. Even better! His face looked so funny when he looked up in the window and saw me smirk and waved at him.

"THAT BITCH!"

I could've sworn that's what I heard him scream, but whatever.

Lunch...

" Finally! Lunch! I'm starving!" Sam said as she scoffed down her food.

" Hey! Sam!" Val said sitting down in front of her, but she soon regretted it.

" Can't talk. Must eat." She said gulping down her drink, and went back to her food.

" Sam! Breathe!" Val said as food starting flying towards her direction.

"I don't have time to breathe. I'm so hungry!" I said in between bites. Well what do you expect I didn't have breakfast?

Four tables away from us were the basketball team. And there sat Danny glaring at me still.

Danny's P.O.V

"Dude!" Why don't you get her back?" asked Dash.

"I can't think of anymore pranks that I haven't pulled yet." I said rubbing my temples in frustration.

"I've got it! This'll make her wish she hadn't messed with us. Pretend to go out with her. Make her think that you're really into her. And the night of the spring dance, blow her off like you don't even remember going out with her in the first place." Suggested Dash.

I thought for a moment." You know that's not a bad idea. You come up with that all by yourself ?" I asked making a joke.

Dash playfully shoved me in the shoulder. "Shut-up!"

"I don't know you guys. Don't you think that's a little mean?" asked Tucker.

Why do you hang out with him again?" Asked Dash.

"I forget". I said getting up from the table.

"Alright be that way. But ask yourself this. How are you going to get her to go out with you?" asked Tuck.

" Please! Haven't you seen the girls around school? They can't resist me. Getting Manson to fall in love with me will be a snap!" I said smirking and walking over to her table.

Sam's P.O.V

"HECK NO I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU!" I shouted.

"Why not?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Because 1: I hate you. 2: You hate me. 3: You're always bugging the hell out of me! And 4: I HATE YOU"! I folded my arms across my chess after my final word.

"Oh come on!" He snaked his arm around my waist. "We're passed that aren't we?" he asked.

"Uh no! And you're way too close for my comfort get off!" I said shoving him away from me. "See you in detention."

I stared after her in her direction and grinned. "Mark my words Manson. You'll fall for me. Just you wait!"

* * *

A/N: I decided not to add anything to this chapter but I did edit a lot of mistakes I had before. So hopefully you like it and there are no errors. If there is please don't hesitate to inform me. Thanks 3


End file.
